


Drifting Off

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commutes to and from work aren’t usually something to look forward to, except Benny seems to be a really comfy pillow for the guy with blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for bloodandcream aka [bendoverandbiteyourgag](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com/).

Benny sighed as he shuffled back to his regular seat on the subway. Not many people sat as far away from the doors as possible, which meant his seat was usually open. He rubbed at his tired eyes and slid down in the seat, spreading his legs.

Another two stops and he sat up, eyes on the door as he waited for the guy with the beautiful blue eyes. Sure enough, the man stumbled in, briefcase full with papers sticking out of the top, trench coat buttoned wrong and falling off one shoulder, hair all over the place like he'd just been thoroughly fucked.

Blue Eyes flopped down next to him, as he always did, and set his briefcase between his feet before rubbing his eyes like a sleepy four-year-old. He yawned, stretching until his back and neck popped a few times, then went still.

Benny tried to keep his grin under control, and he really hoped no one noticed. Blue Eyes was adorable, and even if Benny's shift changed, he'd still try to ride the subway at the same time because nearly a year ago Blue Eyes decided Benny was the best pillow ever.

Blue Eyes let out a little moan, a sleepy noise as his head started to fall forward. Benny just waited. Soon enough Blue Eyes started falling to his right, then landed on Benny's arm, rubbing his face back and forth, already asleep as he snuggled up against Benny.

Nobody else around them usually gave a shit. It was something Benny could just enjoy all for himself. Blue Eyes always smelled good. Cinnamon and fresh-baked bread, and Benny couldn't figure out how a businessman in a suit could smell like he'd been working in a bakery all day long, but he certainly wasn't going to argue.

Blue Eyes mumbled in his sleep and turned more toward Benny, his left arm flopping onto Benny's lap, fingers gripping Benny's jeans. Benny glanced around the subway car, making sure no one had noticed. No one had.

That was good, because Blue Eyes got handsy. The more tired he was, the more handsy he got, and Benny loved it. A hand cupped his crotch as Blue Eyes snuffled against his arm.

Nothing else happened. Blue Eyes snored softly the rest of the way, and when Benny realized they were getting close to his stop, he gently shook Blue Eyes.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head," Benny said. "You don't wanna miss your stop."

"Mmm, okay," Blue Eyes mumbled as he pulled himself up, rubbing at his eyes again.

They came to a stop and Blue Eyes picked up his briefcase and walked through the doors. Benny shook his head, smiling fondly at the disheveled man who used him as a pillow five nights a week.

*

The first time Blue Eyes missed his stop, Benny felt terrible for him. It was almost a year ago, and Benny sometimes wondered how many times Blue Eyes missed his stop before Benny started riding with him.

That first time, Benny had gently shaken Blue Eyes. "Hey, this is my stop," he'd said, extricating himself from the sleeping man's arms.

Blue Eyes blinked up at him, then slowly the weariness in those eyes became even worse. "Oh, I missed my stop," he had said, shoulders slumping.

"I'm sorry," Benny said, patting his shoulder.

"S'okay," Blue Eyes said, then trudged off the subway behind Benny and made his way to the train going the opposite way.

He had looked so tired, so worn out, so disappointed that Benny decided then and there he wouldn't let Blue Eyes sleep through his stop ever again.

*

The woman across the way had noticed. Hazel eyes cutting away every time he looked up, red hair tucked behind her ear, a tongue wetting her lip.

Benny was feeling a little flushed himself. Blue Eyes must have had a very long day, because he'd not only wrapped both arms around Benny's arm, he's tossed his left leg up over Benny's legs. Benny felt a wet warmth on his left arm, and he couldn't help but smile.

"He's tired," Benny said to the woman.

She nodded, a shy smile. "You should get him home and into bed."

"We're almost to his stop," Benny said, then froze as he felt fingers at the small of his back, tucking down between the waist line of his jeans and his boxers.

"Mmm-wanna," Blue Eyes moaned as his left hand cupped Benny's crotch.

The woman grinned, politely pulling out a book and pretending to read it. Benny squirmed a little. By the time they were close to his stop, Blue Eyes had managed to get Benny hard.

"Here's your stop," Benny said, gently shaking the man.

"Yeah," Blue Eyes said, fumbling for his briefcase and shuffling off the train.

Benny grabbed an abandoned newspaper on the seat to his right, using it to cover his erection. The woman across from him bit her lip as she tried to control her smile.

*

"Mmm, please," Blue Eyes moaned.

Benny squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know how much more he could take. The man was practically climbing him. The redhead was sitting across from them again, but because it was a federal holiday, the subway car was mostly empty.

"Oh, fuck," the woman whispered.

Benny opened his eyes and groaned as the woman pushed her fingers deeper inside her pussy, shoes off, toes curling around the edge of the seat as she spread herself wide, skirt bunched up around her hips. Her head was tilted back, eyes half closed as she bit her bottom lip.

Blue Eyes was fucking humping his thigh. There was no other word for it as the man pushed his face against Benny's chest, panting breaths warming Benny's skin.

"Oh, oh, oh," the woman panted, the wet sounds of her fingers in her pussy so dirty Benny couldn't help himself.

Opening his jeans, pulling out his cock just as she whimpered, grinding down on the seat, pinching her left nipple with her free hand. She pulled her fingers out and immediately licked them clean, eyes on Benny. Little shit knew exactly what it was doing to him and she didn't care.

"Help him out," she said, nodding toward Blue Eyes.

Benny glanced down at the man humping his thigh. "He's sleepin'," he said, shaking his head. Because no, he couldn't take advantage of Blue Eyes.

"Havin' a hell of a dream, though," she said, grinning.

"Oh! Oh, please!" Blue Eyes cried out, body going stiff, and suddenly those amazing blue eyes were right there, mouth open, lips spit slicked as he panted. Blue Eyes blinked at him, then his cheeks flushed. "Oh, uhm, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Benny didn't know what to do. The poor guy was freaking out and Benny was sitting there with his dick in his hand. Blue Eyes hadn't noticed yet, and Benny attempted a subtle move, but it didn't work. Blue Eyes looked down, then gasped.

Giggling that quickly turned to laughter had them both looking at the woman sitting across from them. She wiped the tears from her eyes, but still laughed, left hand over her stomach as she doubled over, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"He just missed his stop," the woman said. "You didn't wake him up in time."

Benny watched as the subway car pulled away from the stop. Blue Eyes sighed, pushing away from Benny and attempting to straighten his trench coat.

"I'm sorry," Blue Eyes said, shoulders slumped.

"My name's Anna," the woman said. When the guys just stared at her, she shrugged. "Figured introductions were in order."

"Benny," he said, giving her a tight smile.

"Casti-uhm, Cas. My name's Cas," Blue Eyes said. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, sated and flushed was a good look on him.

"Nice t'meet you, Cas," Benny said.

Cas smiled and ducked his head a little. "You're very comfortable. Thank you."

Benny chuckled. "Any time."

The ride to the next stop was done in silence, and when the doors opened, Cas picked up his briefcase and headed out, not looking back.

"You want me to help with that?" Anna asked, pointing at Benny's crotch.

Benny shook his head. "Nah, I get off at the next stop and I can take care of it myself."

"Well, thank you for the entertainment," Anna said, straightening her skirt. "I've never enjoyed working on a holiday as much as I did today."

Benny snorted, and when the doors opened at his stop, he turned to the woman and waved.

*

Benny didn't see Cas for two days after that, and for the entire two days he worried Cas wasn't ever coming back, that he was too embarrassed. Anna had patted him on the shoulder sympathetically the second day and offered to give him a handjob under the newspaper she'd brought.

He didn't care if anyone noticed. Her pussy was warm and wet, and she clenched hard around him as she came, almost dropping the newspaper, her hand tight on his dick as he winced and came.

*

Cas walked onto the subway car, and Benny almost jumped up and hugged him. He managed to keep his calm, and when Cas hesitated to sit next to him, Benny patted the seat and smiled, relieved when Cas flopped down onto the hard plastic seat.

He tried to stay awake, but soon was yawning and listing toward Benny, and when Cas finally drooped onto his shoulder, Benny kissed the top of his head, rolling his eyes when Anna cooed at them.

"You got a business card?" Anna whispered as Cas snored softly.

Benny nodded and pulled his wallet from his pocket, fishing a card out and holding it up. She shook her head and pointed at Cas. 

"Put it in his pocket," she said, then bit her lip.

Benny huffed out a laugh, but slipped the card into Cas' pocket just the same. Anna did a little happy dance in her seat, quietly cheering for him.

*

The phone rang, and Benny rolled over in bed, scowling at the clock. "Three fuckin' o'clock," he grumbled as he grabbed his phone. "Yeah?"

"Uhm, is this Benny?"

Benny sat up, suddenly a lot more awake than he had been two seconds earlier. "Cas?"

"Hi," Cas said, then sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Benny said, frowning.

"I've got this big presentation tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep," Cas said, then yawned.

Benny shrugged even though Cas couldn't see him. "Did you wanna talk for a while? Maybe that would help," he said, not really sure what the guy wanted.

"Well, I...," Cas started, then sighed again. "You're really comfortable. I never sleep as well as I do when I'm riding the subway with you."

Benny chuckled. "You askin' me to ride the subway all night with ya?"

"No," Cas said, but didn't continue.

Benny scooted to the edge of the bed. "I don't mind meetin' ya."

"Can I sleep with you?" Cas asked.

Benny's cock decided that was a good idea. "Sure, if you wanna."

"Thank you," Cas said, relief in his tone of voice.

Twenty minutes later Benny's doorbell rang, and when he opened the door, a very tired man stood in the hallway. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and canvas shoes that had seen better days.

"Hey, Cas," Benny said, smiling.

"Hi," Cas said, one side of his mouth quirking up into a smile.

Benny held out his hand, and when Cas took it, he pulled him in, then closed the front door. Cas shuffled behind him, following him to the bedroom, where Cas kicked off his shoes and flopped onto the bed much like he did the seat on the subway car. Benny climbed in and pulled the covers over both of them.

"You want your jeans off?" Benny asked.

Cas mumbled a reply that Benny couldn't decipher and wrapped his left arm around Benny's chest, nuzzling Benny's shoulder and falling asleep almost instantly. Benny smiled, ready to stay up for a while and listen to Cas breathing, but drifting off not too long after Cas did.

*

Benny woke to Cas humping his leg, his own cock already hard inside his boxers. Cas whimpered, his hand underneath Benny's shirt, warm and just what Benny wanted. More skin on skin.

Just as Benny was about to reach down and stroke his own cock, Cas lifted his head, blinking at Benny.

"Sorry," Cas said, "I'm really horny."

Benny chuckled. "I'm not complainin'."

Cas smiled, and then he was climbing on top of Benny, straddling his hips and opening his jeans. He wrapped his hand around their erections, stroking them both as he looked Benny in the eye, tongue at the corner of his lips as he concentrated.

"Good?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Benny said, nodding, "real good."

Cas winced, stroking them faster as Benny reached up and took hold of Cas' hips, encouraging him to move. Cas took the hint and rocked back and forth, closing his eyes and biting his lip as Benny smoothed his hands over Cas' thighs.

"Oh," Cas moaned, body shaking. "Gonna come. I'm gonna come."

Benny wasn't even looking at their cocks. He couldn't look away from Cas' face. The way he licked his lips. The skin at the corners of his eyes crinkling. The way his nostrils flared as he got closer.

Cas' mouth opened wide as he let out a pleasured cry, his cock jerking and spilling out on Benny's stomach. Cas stroked them through his orgasm, then leaned down and flicked his tongue over Benny's left nipple, his fucking long tongue curling and so warm, so wet that it sent Benny over the edge, bucking up as he growled and cupped Cas' face, pulling him closer so he could suck on that tongue.

Benny panted into Cas' mouth as the kiss turned lazy and unhurried. Cas relaxed on top of him, then started to slide off.

"No, stay," Benny said.

Cas frowned at him. "I'm squashing you."

"No, you're not," Benny said, running his hands over Cas' back.

Cas smiled, then put his head down on Benny's chest, relaxing once again as Benny pulled the blanket up over them. He didn't care about the mess between them.

It felt good. The weight of Cas on him was reassuring, and Cas fell fast asleep again, snoring softly as Benny kissed the top of his head, smiling when he smelled cinnamon and fresh-baked bread. He'd have to ask Cas about that in the morning, but that could wait.

end.


End file.
